New dawn
by Vickan-chan
Summary: Bella is on a hunting trip with Edward, Alice and Emmet. They are preparing for something big...This is a few years after Breaking dawn.
1. Hunting

**This story takes place a few years after Breaking dawn, so you shouldn't read this if you haven't read the book yet. Contains spoilers.**

**I'm not sure whether I'll write more chapters or not. It all depends on you. Please review and let me know what you**** all think.**

**Twilight isn't mine, it's the glorious Stephenie Meyer's.**

Bella:

I stood completely still, my eyes closed, listening to the lively music of the forest. A squirrel was chattering a few trees away, trying to scare off a curious little bird. Insects were buzzing everywhere, accompanied by the birds welcoming the spring with their energic songs. It was a very refreshing sensation to feel the forest coming to life again after the long winter.

After a few very long seconds I took a deep breath, smelling everything that surrounded me, and there it was; very feint and hard to distinguish from the other, stronger scents, but still It tempted me and made my throat tickle in anticipation. I opened my eyes at the same moment that my feet left the ground and I flew through the air toward my prey. The scent got stronger, as I swiftly closed the distance between me and the bear. Then suddenly I heard quick footsteps, and another scent hit me. It was Emmet, speeding up from about a hundred meters to my right. I quickened my pace, but he was gaining at me, running at full speed. The bear was close now. Its musky male scent caused my throat to burn of thirst. I spotted it, as it was eating some nasty smelling berries from a bush. I lounged for it, teeth exposed, dripping with venom. Then, suddenly out of nowhere Emmet hurled himself over the bear, causing both of them to tumble at least ten yards back. I let out a snarl as I gracefully landed where the bear had been less than a second earlier.

"Damn you Emmet!" I cursed. "You knew I was going for that one."

"Off course I did and that's why I decided to pick it as my first catch of the day."

Emmet looked really pleased with himself as he took a firm grip of the beast's head and snapped its neck.

"You'll just have to accept that I'm always going to be the strongest vampire around here, little sister." Emmet's taunting smile got even bigger as he saw my angry expression.

"Don't think you'll get away with this unpunished", I spat out through my clenched teeth before I turned around and sped away. A roaring laughter rang through the woods behind me. I snorted loudly and then tried to empty my mind and refocus on the hunt. After a few minutes I caught a scent even more tempting than the bear; mountain lions. I headed straight for them, as fast as I could. It was a mother and her two young ones. The grown lion was on her guard and sensed me coming. She gave a warning growl as she stood protectively in front of her young. For a split of a second I pitied her, I knew how she must feel. I had been in her situation myself…

That disturbing thought caused me to slow my pace a little, but I braced myself and threw myself over her and snapped her neck with my teeth. Then I quickly killed the small ones too. The younger beasts always tasted better then the older. Their blood was much sweeter. As I finished my meal I remembered the first time I had killed a young mountain lion and the guilt I had felt afterwards. Emmet had off course laughed at my pathetic behavior. My brow creased at the thought of him. Oh he was soo gonna pay for stealing that bear.

Since I hadn't been that thirsty to begin with, the three mountain lions were enough, so I headed back to find Alice and Edward. I found Alice very quickly, or well she actually found me.

"Edward is just about to finish his Elk and Emmet will catch one more bear before he's done", she exclaimed in her sweet voice, clinging like a bell.

I sighed and jumped up to sit on a tree branch. We didn't have to wait long for Edward to come. He smiled as he spotted me in the tree, showing his perfect white teeth. They were even whiter than his shirt that, as usual, looked just as perfectly clean and in order as it did when he had put it on. I looked down to see several holes and bloodstains on my designer dress that Alice had bought me. When she noticed where I was looking she just sadly shook her head and sighed.

A light vibration in the tree told me that Edward had landed just beside me on the branch. I looked up to see his beautiful golden eyes looking back at me. My breathing quickened as I was completely dazzled by his presence. I followed the line of his jaw with my fingertips. Then his lips crushed down on mine and he kissed me passionately. It felt as if jolts of electricity went through my whole body. I completely forgot everything except his soft lips and smooth skin that intoxicated me so. I intensified the kiss and pulled him closer as I leaned backwards.

"Bella, watch yourself!" Alice shouted.

My eyes shot open and it took me just about a sixteenth of a second to remember where I was. Then I realized I was leaning out from the branch and was going to fall off, with Edward on top of me. I let out a little squeaking sound, but before I could react more, Edward had already caught me and held the tree trunk in a firm grip.

"Oops", was all I could say, a little embarrassed by my clumsiness.

Edward just laughed and his beautiful voice sent butterflies down my stomach.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" he said smiling. Then he gave me a soft kiss on my brow.

"So it wasn't enough for the lovebirds to wreck down half the house last night?" Emmet's teasing voice came from under the tree. My mood sank at once. I had been so wrapped up in the kiss I hadn't even noticed him coming. I shot him a sour glance. He just smiled back innocently.

"You _will_ pay for earlier, Emmet" I said in a harsh tone.

Edward made a face as he read his brother's mind.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Emmet", he said and then looked at me.

"Do you want me to kick his ass, love?" He smiled sweetly at me.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'll come up with something."

Then Alice sniggered.

"Oh I sure like that idea, Bella", she said with a crooked smile on her lips.

"What idea?" I said confused.

"Oh, you'll come up with it later", she assured me.


	2. Preparations

**Sorry everyone for taking so extremely long to publishing this chapter. I had a really hard time getting any inspiration at times, so I postponed my writing a lot. I don't know when next chapter will be ****out, but I'll try to finish it sooner than this one. Anyway here it is, hope you'll enjoy it! Please review!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twillight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

As we approached the house, I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. I couldn't stop a smile from entering my face and my heart would have fluttered with both pride and overwhelming love –that is, if I had a heartbeat. My beautiful daughter was laughing.

Renesmee always seemed to touch the hearts of those around her, just by existing. She was my little angel, well not so little anymore. A small crease appeared on my forehead when I remembered her as the little toddler she had been only six years ago. She was almost a grown woman now. A six year old woman. Thinking of how fast she grew usually made me feel a bit sad. Not that I would have wanted my daughter to be different in any way, because she was simply perfect. But it's just that I sometimes wondered what it would have been like to see her grow up slowly, like ordinary human children. There were so many things she could have experienced as a child that were now lost, since time wasn't enough. I thought being immortal would have given me a whole new time perspective. In some ways it had, but there never seemed to be enough time when it came to Renesmee…

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when a russet wolf, the size of a pony flew past me in great speed. It was Jacob off course, with Renesmee on his back. She let out a second laughter and all the traces of my recent dark thoughts were gone at once. Jacob's tongue was hanging loosely outside his mouth as he ran. He was always acting like a big cuddly dog whenever he was around Renesmee.

"Hey, Nessie!" Alice called. "Stop fooling around with that dog now. Remember you promised to try out the dress for tomorrow as soon as I came back?"

The wide smile on Renesmee's face turned into a grimace and Jacob halted. "I didn't think you would be back so soon", she complained. "Can't we do it later? Jake has to leave for work soon; can't I try on the dress then?" She now had a pleading expression on her face.

Alice let out a sigh. "We have to do it now. What if we'll have to do any last minute changes? Besides, your definition of soon might not be the same as mine."

I let out a quiet laughter at Alice's last remark. Renesmee never seemed to care much about time –except when it was something really important.

"You'd better do as she says", Nessie, Edward said. "or she will drag you to the dressing room anyway."

At that, Jacob tensed and changed into a defensive stance. At first Renesmee hesitated and I half expected her to run off with Jacob, but as she saw the expression on Alice's face, she changed her mind. She put her palm between the ears of the massive wolf's head, silently speaking to him the way only she could. Then she burred her face into his fur before she jumped down from his back and headed for us, Jacob following her.

I gave my daughter an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. She lifted her free hand to touch my cheek and I saw a picture of her standing in Alice's dressing room, wearing a beautiful peach colored dress. Along with the picture I felt a strong feeling of boredom and restlessness. "Sometimes it's worth going through some torture for those we love", I said, trying to cheer her up. "Charlie will appreciate this."

"Speaking of torture…" Alice said in a cheerful tone. "Don't go far, Bella, because you're next"

"Great", I grumbled.

Edward chuckled when he saw my sour expression. Then he took my other hand and kissed it.

"It's so great being a man sometimes", Emmet said, looking really smug. "A smoking works well to anything and you only have to try it on once".

I swear that if both my hands weren't already busy I would've punched him in the face. But I controlled myself and ignored his obvious attempt to irritate me. He would definitely not have the pleasure of knowing he had succeeded.

As we entered the house, I spotted Esme and Leah sitting on a couch, having a relaxed conversation. Esme was the only vampire that Leah had been able to bond with. Her instinctual dislike against vampires was strong, but not many could resist Esme's motherly charm. I noticed that Leah sat on the furthest corner of the couch. She had never really gotten used to the smell of vampires, not even Esme's sweet and rosy scent.

The two women were wrapped up in a conversation about details that still had to be fixed for the wedding the next day. I had been a little surprised at first at Leah's enthusiasm, but like the rest of us, she wanted her mother's wedding tomorrow to be perfect.

Charlie and Sue had been together for years, so it wasn't really a big surprise when they had announced that they were getting married. In truth I had expected this announcement even sooner, but Sue had had a hard time getting over Harry, her deceased husband.

The wedding was going to be a rather small event. The ceremony was going to take place in Charlie's garden and only relatives and the closest friends were invited. Alice had of course offered to take care of the small matter of clothes. Sue had been a bit hesitant at first, but since Charlie assured her that Alice had done an excellent job at my wedding, she agreed. They had only announced their plans of getting married one month before the actual date. This was obviously Charlie's attempt to avoid a big party.

Esme had helped a lot with the decorations and had together with Leah, turned Charlie's garden into a romantic meadow. There were flowers everywhere and new rose bushes of different sorts had been planted. Charlie seemed a little reluctant to all these to him unnecessary arrangements, but since Sue liked it, he didn't complain aloud.

Later that afternoon, I was sitting in Edward's lap, enjoying the football game on TV when Alice called for me with her melodic voice. I sighed and walked to the dressing room in a slow, human pace. This was the worst part of the wedding preparations. Alice had made us try on our dresses several times already, but it seemed the torture would never end. She always seemed to find new details to add to the already beautiful garments. There was no use arguing with her though. All the stress and hard work made her really irritable and somewhat unreasonable.

She greeted me with a broad smile as I entered the room. There were fancy clothes everywhere. Alice had somehow managed to keep them all neatly arranged, which made me feel a little bad about how I treated mine and Edward's closet.

"Ah, I think it's finished now, but let's see how it looks on you before we can be really sure", Alice said while holding up a deep blue silk dress.

As she helped me to put it on, I couldn't help but to feel a little bit jealous of Edward, who only had been forced to try on his suit twice. This was probably my tenth time.

"Just as I thought!", Alice said in a delighted tone. "It's perfect".

I sighed with relief and turned around, so that Alice could unbutton the dress. Then my eyes caught sight of a big black smoking that could only be Emmet's. Once again I remembered the incident with the bear and my jaw clenched. That jerk! Then suddenly I got an idea.

"Um Alice…", I said with a thoughtful voice. "Are you finished with all the clothes?"

"Almost. I only have to add some more pearls on Nessie's dress."

"Well I was just thinking that maybe you would have time to make some changes on Emmet's suit?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask! I told you you'd come up with an idea of getting your revenge!" She laughed happily as she went to fetch some laces and cloth from a drawer.

"I've got some of the fabric used for Rosalie's dress and If I ad these laces, he will match her so well!" Alice's eyes glistened with enthusiasm as she spoke. "I actually thought about adding this earlier, but Emmet would never have agreed to wear that when he tried on the suit, so I restrained myself. However, it's a whole different matter now that he deserves it!

I couldn't help but to fall into Alice's great mood. She actually loved this opportunity to make Emmet's outfit a little more…interesting. I was looking forward to seeing his reaction as well, but honestly, I think Alice enjoyed this more than I did. Anyway, my beloved and also very annoying brother needs to be taught his lesson once in a while.


End file.
